


What do I do next?

by thatcrispyperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch-Starved, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrispyperson/pseuds/thatcrispyperson
Summary: How did it come to this? Why are you in this situation? Why in the fucking world would you decide to hook up with a virgin! Not only that but, a Troll too! How did this even happen again?Also I'm tooooooo lazy to actually text cronus's quirk
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Reader
Kudos: 46





	What do I do next?

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take a short break from my 4 parter and write about my favorite character that deserves to get slapped in homestuck!

How did it come to this? Why are you in this situation? Why in the fucking world would you decide to hook up with a virgin! Not only that but, a Troll too! How did this even happen again? 

Your friends had decided that they wanted to go to the club. Obviously they dragged you along so you wouldn't die in your room all alone. Even if you could make friends, get dates, and have one night stands, you would rather stay at home. Why? No one knows for sure. Maybe it's because the weather is humid and sizzling. Then it could be that during your middle and high school years you were a so-called loser. It was only after you got out of high school that the glow up decided to come. Sure, college has you going out sometimes but, most of the time you're stuck inside doing the 25 page essay on why people should not drink, that's due next week! So, with that said maybe going out with your friends wouldn't be so bad… right? 

As the car pulls up to this club called, Underground Ocean, you see some trolls. You are still new to the idea of this new race called trolls. These beings had grey skin and yellow to orange horns. At first you thought that was but that was until you found out that they have 12 different blood colors. Apparently these trolls also correspond to a zodiac sign, depending on their blood? You soon got over the new addition to earth and continued with life. Though some are in your classes you never really paid attention to them. 

"Hey are you getting off or what? " A friend asked. 

"Oh, yeah! I didn't know trolls came to this club too." You said. 

"This club is just a popular hang out spot for humans and trolls alike! " The same friend had said. 

Your friend and you start walking to the entrance with hand in hand. Even though you don't want to admit it… you don't like going into new places alone. You said to yourself that you were a badass bitch, when you're actually the saddest bitch in the room. Maybe you could find someone to let off your steam. 

"I think I'm going to go dance" Your friend yelled to you. 

"Huh, oh… Yeah sure go have fun!" You yelled back. 

As soon as they leave, someone comes over. He sits next to you. From what you saw, he's a troll. He had this kind of greaser look going on and it looked like he was a water troll? Well one thing is for sure. This man had fins and gills. You notice inside his gills are this dark purple. Maybe he's one of those special high bloods? 

"Hey kitten, are you just gonna keep staring or talk to me?" He said with this smirk. 

"I'll talk to you. By the way don't call me kitten, name is (y/n)"

"Feisty, I dig. Names Cronus" He gave a wink when he said that. He got the waiter's attention and ordered a drink for the both of you. 

"Do you come here often?" You asked Cronus. 

"Yeah, it's a spot with tons of sexy cats like you" He smiled. "I gotta say, you're probably the best out of all" His fins on the side of his head fluttered. You notice that he has a small trip up with the word with. That's cute you suppose. 

"I like that. If you keep this up maybe this could go somewhere" You responded. To be honest with yourself… you don't mind trying a troll. Maybe they are good in bed. You look up at Cronus to see him with this Violet hue on his face. 

"Then I gotta try harder if I want more," He said with a smug smile. Surprisingly he was a lot cuter than you expected. To put it into retrospect… he was sweet inside and spicy out. You can tell that he flirts but doesn't usually get the person. 

"Hey, waiter get me something a little stronger~" You said while looking Cronus in the eye and licking your lips subtly. 

While the two of you talked… a lot. Cronus seemed to like to talk so much to the point where you noticed that he trips on his w's and v's a lot. . You eventually got drunk and felt that you could start getting somewhere quite. You took his hand and asked him if he wanted to go to a quiet place. His violet hue came back but, more prominent. He nodded and pulled you next to him, so you could walk out safely. He smelled nice. The smell was that of fresh ocean water and something sweet like bubblegum. Soon the both of you are outside. You texted your friend telling them that you planned to get laid. 

"W-where w-would you like to go?" You can't tell if he's stuttering just out of habit or because he's nervous. To be honest you don't care and pulled him down a bit. You kissed him. At first he was shocked but, he himself soon got deeper in the kiss. While the kiss got deeper his tongue went into your mouth. He tasted a bit like the gum you smelled and the alcohol he had drank. You pulled away to catch a breath. 

"Let's go to my place" You suggested. He instantly agreed and got his car. 

"Hop in y/n" Cronus said. You got in and put on your seatbelt. He asked where you lived and he drove. You notice a cigarette box open but only a couple of cigarettes gone. The box still looked new. 

"You smoke?" You asked the troll. 

"Huh, oh that's just for show. Glob, I must be drunk to be telling you that" He said with his final slightly covering his face. 

The car arrived at your apartment. You got off quickly and ran to Cronus. You grabbed his hand and went up the stairs to your room. You quickly pushed him against the wall and kissed him again. This time starting deep. You pulled away again. Cronus looked at you with a bit of an impatient look. You didn't want to pull him down again so kissed at his neck. You made sure not to do anything to his gills though. His breath was getting heavier with every little kiss that was planted on his adam's apple. You stopped your little session, and tried to look for your key. When you were doing that, Cronus grabbed you from the back and started to kiss the nape of your neck. You didn't notice this until now but his teeth are a bit sharp. When he was still kissing you, you had heard a faint purr noise. You just put into the back of your mind for now. 

"Ok, got it!" You say with excitement. You quickly open the door and lead him in. As soon as you reach the bed you place your arms across his neck and put Cronus on the bed. Sitting on his lap you kiss him a bit more. He seemed to tense up a little. His hands not knowing where to go. 

"With knowing no better I think you're a virgin" You say jokingly. He pauses and then opens his mouth. 

"I am a v-virgin" He says with this embarrassed face. You get off him immediately. How could you not catch on! Why did you see this, god you're so dumb. 

"I think we're going to have to stop… " You say to Cronus. He looks at you with this expression that shows shock, sadness, and a pinch of heartbroken. 

"Did I do something w-wrong?" Cronus held onto the hem of your shirt. 

"You didn't do anything wrong… it's just you should have your first with someone you care about" You said with a little bit of disappointment. To be honest you had a crappy first time. Your first was with a random dude named Brad in the last back of his dumpy-ass car. God just thinking of him makes you boil with anger. 

"I don't hav-have anyone… no one sees me that way" He says with a tear coming out, or at least you think it's a tear. "You're the only one that I managed to get this far with… and I thought maybe after this we could be more, like your human's call boyfriends and girlfriends" His little trips up on his words have you paying more attention to his words. Then he started to cry and let go of your hem to wipe his tears. Oh my he's more emotional than you thought. Well, you guess maybe you can have a troll boyfriend. 

"Ok, then promise me you won't get upset when I do annoying girlfriend stuff" You say to the troll sitting on the bed. He looks up at you surprised. You wipe the translucent violet tears off and hug him. He hugs back like he has never hugged anyone in his life. It was almost like he was desperate for this kind of touch. He kind of reminded you of a big puppy who wanted attention. 

"Thank you" Cronus says with his face buried in your body. You picked up his face and kissed his forehead. The purring noises came back but it was a little fainter. 

"Are you still up for a first time?" You ask in an almost whispering tone. You have to be gentle if this is his first. He nodded in your hands. You push him down on the bed. Once again you straddle him. "You're nervous" You commented. 

"Sorry" He says. 

"Don't be, it's a cute look. I like it more than that cocky attitude when you're flirting" You thought he looks so much better like this. His face turns to the side and once again his fins flutter. You also now noticed his horns being in the shape of a lightning bolt. You were going to touch them but, you noticed the purring noise become more noticeable and coming from his chest. 

"Is that you?" You ask. He just looks at you confused. "The purring".

"I forgot that happens… does it bother you?" He asks while trying quite down his purrs. 

"Not at all, it's actually really interesting" You said with a small giggle. Soon you planted a kiss on him. You began to slowly take off his leather jacket. As he does that he moves up towards you so he could keep on kissing. You were still curious about those horns. You choose to grab on them and as soon as you did that he made a growl and moan. 

"Those are sensitiv-ve" Cronus says puffing. 

"So are those an erogenous area?" If it is then you'll have some fun exploring them. He looks up to you and nods shyly. You could feel a grin coming on your face. "You don't mind if I touch them?" You ask. 

"Not at all, just be careful" He looks more like a fair maiden than a tough guy. You don't mind his expression though, if anything it gets your motors running. You begin to touch the tip of the horn a bit. When your hand started to explore it a bit you could feel the trolls purring get louder and his breathing becoming irregular. Then you decide to rub the horns a bit. You got a little surprised when you heard a moan coming from the troll under you. You look down to him to see his hands cover his face. You take his hands off and give him a quick peck. 

“You know you’re actually pretty cute~” you say while giving Cronus a wink.

“Shouldn’t I be the one telling you that?” you could see the nervousness in him… yet that makes you a little more excited.  
“Do you have any other sensitive spots I should know about?” you ask, almost seeming like the wolf all the people told you to worry about. He nods and places your hands on his fins and gills. You lick your lips and look down at him once more. You take off your top and bra. You can see his eyes dilate. Cronus’s hands look like they want to touch the fat on your chest. 

“Can I?” he says while pointing to your boobs. This is just so cute! Damn, he must know nothing about relationships. 

“You don’t have to ask” you almost say laughing.

“I- maybe I should’v-ve looked this up more…” he says in an apologetic look.

“It’s fine. I actually think it’s refreshing!” someone so new to the concept, yet so handsome! You felt like you hit a jackpot. Cronus reaches up and grabs your boobs. 

“It’s so soft and relaxing,” he says while exploring them. He then notices a hard spot. He messes with it not knowing that is your areola. You slightly moan when he rubs it. 

“Does that feel good?” he asks, kind of like asking for permission to touch it more. You nod. He begins to feel you up more. You nod while trying to cover your face a bit. When he looks at you like that… it makes you feel somewhat embarrassed! 

"I want to see your face" Cronus says while reaching out for your hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh to bad I got bored while writing it... Maybe I'll come back to finish it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
